


Vampire Academy: the Sterek Version (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, F/M, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Welcome to Saint Vladimir’s Academy, where blood runs thicker than water and school can be murder!Stiles Stilinski, a half-human, half-vampire, must do whatever it takes to protect his best friend, Kira Yukimura. Kira is a princess of the Moroi – the last of her line following a tragic accident, who has enemies both inside and outside the walls of St Vladimir’s.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Banners and Icons [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Too cold to sleep (again) and decided I might as well make use of the time. Have been trying to think of what to write after 'Put Me Together Again' and finally decided it's going to be between "The Last Witch Hunter" with Vin Diesel, or "Vampire Academy". So far, Vampire Academy seems to be winning because that's the banner I worked on when I should have been sleeping.

I won't be starting to write this until I have finished "Put Me Together Again" and I have it planned as my April fic.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Kbxv2V6)


	2. Vampire Academy Icon

Not sure if I will use this as an icon for the fic, but I loved the picture of Dylan when I saw it so decided to have a play.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0yBjubB)

* * *


End file.
